Insecurities
by Niteloc
Summary: Pyrrha just can't concentrate in history lectures, all she can ever look at is Blake, all she can think about is Blake, all that she wants is Blake Blake/Pyrrha one shot.


She glanced up from her notes, and saw her across the room, "Blake Belladonna" she thought to herself, glancing at the black haired girl sitting in the row in front of her. _"I wish she would notice me"_ she thought, moving a few strands of her bright red hair out of her face, _"she's perfect, she's smart, a good fighter, and she's beautiful. Too bad she doesn't seem to even know I exist"_ Pyrrha looked down at her notes once again, she hadn't written anything useful the entire class, she had too much on her mind, well, only one thing. Blake.

Blake on the other hand, oblivious to what was happening behind her continued taking notes. Professor Oobleck was darting around the room as he rambled, as always, and Blake was picking out what little useful information spilled out of his mouth. She loved history, almost as much as she loved her books, but it was impossible to pay attention to your professor when he couldn't stand still for more than three seconds.

"Class dismissed!" The green haired professor ran out of the room.

Pyrrha stood up from her seat, at the very least she had to try and talk to Blake, all she had to do was ask her for her notes from that lesson, she would say that she was distracted or something. She took a few steps towards her and, before she had a chance to open her mouth, Blake stood up and walked out of the room, not saying a word as she walked past.

* * *

Pyrrha walked out onto the roof, trying to gather her thoughts, she hadn't been able to pay attention in class all day, it was impossible, all she was able to think about was Blake, this was unlike her, usually she was able to pay attention to the lessons, especially history. She took a few deep breaths of the night air, and gazed out at the stars. It was always beautiful up here.

She heard a book close, and turned around quickly, meeting the eyes of the person behind it. The amber orbs seemed to pierce into her very soul, it took almost all of her strength for her legs not to give way.

"Oh, hello Blake" Pyrrha said, trying not to blush  
"Hi Pyrrha, what are you doing up here?" inquired the raven haired girl  
"I like coming up here to think," Pyrrha turned to hide her face "everything up here is so beautiful"  
"True" Blake replied "I like to come up here to hide and read my books"  
"What are you reading?"  
"It's called Shadow" Blake replied  
"Sounds" Pyrrha paused, looking for the correct word "interesting"

Blake looked at Pyrrha, something was strange about her, the way she behaved was unusual for Pyrrha, who was usually incredibly confident, she admired her confidence, people knew who she was and liked her for it, even Blake couldn't deny that Pyrrha had a likable character, but this time, it was almost as though she was uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Pyrrha?" Blake asked  
"Oh, yes, I, well, I don't feel quite myself"  
"Not well?"  
"No, nothing like that, it's more that, well I honestly feel a tad insecure" Pyrrha said, entwining her hands.  
"That's not like you, you're normally all chest out and chin high" Blake said, standing up  
"There is one thing I am completely insecure about" Pyrrha was now playing with her hair  
"And what would that be?" Blake's curiosity was piqued

Pyrrha's voice seemed to stop working, she normally was so good at speaking, however, when it came to talking about anything involving romance, her voice seemed to fail her. She was nervous, she could stare down an Ursa and wouldn't feel a thing, she'd be fine, but right now, she couldn't even muster up the courage to open her mouth.

"Pyrrha?"  
"Oh, sorry, well, it's about, uhm" Pyrrha looked around "romance"  
"You like Jaune" Blake said, walking towards the redhead "the entire group knows it"  
"That's just it, I don't like Jaune, he's a really nice guy, and he will make a girl very happy, but I just don't see him like that, I'm not sure if I see any man like that" Pyrrha's voice was coming back to her  
"Well who do you like?" Blake was now next to Pyrrha.  
"I can't tell you" red hair flashed as she hid her face.  
"Well describe him"

_"This is it Pyrrha"_ she thought to herself _"If you ever have a chance, if she ever will like you, now is the time"_

"They've got long black hair" Pyrrha began "and they always wear black, and wear this adorable bow in their hair" She slowly became more passionate "and she has these beautiful amber eyes that feel like she is looking straight into your soul when she looks at you and-"  
"If I didn't know better" Blake interrupted "I'd think you were talking about me" she smirked  
"Do you know better?" Pyrrha's usual confident air had returned to her.  
"Are you talking about me?" Blake seemed almost shocked

Pyrrha went so red that her hairline became almost invisible, she turned away, unable to look Blake in the eye she moved her left hand up to her own right elbow, it appeared as though she was trying to disappear. Blake was still confused, and the look on her face confirmed this, her hands hung down beside her, she was clearly waiting for an answer

"Yes" Pyrrha quietly whispered.

Blake started to giggle, the sound made Pyrrha weak at the knees

"So" Blake said "are you curious?"  
"What?" the shock was evident in Pyrrha's voice "Does she mean that?"  
"Are you curious?" Blake cocked her head  
"Yes?" Pyrrha seemed confused

Blake stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's waist, resting her forehead against the one in front her her, biting her bottom lip she gazed into the green eyes that watched her, Pyrrha could hardly control her excitement, she moved her hands holding either side of the waist of the black haired beauty, gazing into her amber eyes, ready for what she had hoped would come.

"Let me ask again" Blake smiled "Are. You. Curious?"  
"Just kiss me" Pyrrha responded exactly as Blake had hoped

Blake moved a hand up to the back of Pyrrha's neck, running her hand through the bright red hair that had so often caught her attention, she tightened the grip on Pyrrha's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, she felt Pyrrha smile into her lips, and, tightening the grip on the back of her neck, broke apart their lips with her tongue.

It tasted amazing, Pyrrha had longed for the sweet taste that she had found in Blake Belladonna, and loved the feeling of their tongues pressed together, she felt Blake press her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and felt as Blake grabbed a handful of hair

"mmph" Pyrrha moaned into Blake

"So" Blake said, separating their mouths "Was it everything you expected"  
"Well," Pyrrha was struggling to catch her breath "I could say so, how was it for you?"  
"Good" Blake said, walking towards the door  
"Can we do this again sometime?" Pyrrha asked in desperation  
"Definitely" Finished Blake.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Okay, so that just happened, I wrote this out of a mixture of pure boredom, and out of a few people on Reddit saying that they wanted some Blake and Pyrrha stuff. I will probably never write anything like this again, I love Jaurra and Bumblebee too much. Sorry**


End file.
